marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Guillotine (comic)
(ancestor) Franchot Desmarais (ancestor) Aurore Desmarais (ancestor) Yves Desmarais (ancestor) Odette Sauvage (ancestor) Alexis Sauvage (ancestor) La Fleur du Mal (weapon) Marc Joubert (fiancé) |affiliation = The Collector |gameversion = Guillotine |debut = ''Contest of Champions'' #1 |species = Human |gender = Female |height = Unknown |weight = Unknown |hair = Red |eyes = Red |marital = Engaged |status = Alive |contest = Participating }} Guillotine is a comic book character who made her debut in issue #1. Guillotine serves as a main contestant on the Red Team. Biography The Past Guillotines In October of 1793, Jean Desmarais was escaping persecution when he heard a voice talking to him. Jean stumbled upon a demon sword, telling him to swear a blood oath to kill his enemies. Jean does and, thus, curses his descendants to wield the sword. In June of 1832, Franchot Desmarais fought in (what is assumed to be) the . In May of 1872, Aurore Desmarais fought in an unknown conflict. In September 1895, Yves Desmarais became a crime boss. In July 1944, Odette Sauvage fought in . In March 1980, Alexis Sauvage, "Agent Guillotine" of the (DST for short), prepares to face a criminal.''Contest of Champions'' #1 Becoming the Guillotine When she was 12 years old, Jeannine Sauvage stumbled across a room in her house that was normally locked. Enticed by a voice she heard, she discovered a box with a blade inside. She accidentally cut her finger on the blade, and thus became the next in line to become the Guillotine.''Contest of Champions'' #3 Joining the Contest Fifteen years later, in Paris, Guillotine (unbeknownst to the police) helps capture the Imp Prince. Inspector Marchand tells Inspector Joubert that whoever did this has done a great service for Paris; Joubert simply tells Marchand to shut his mouth, then calls out to Guillotine. Joubert shouts that, whether Guillotine is vigilante or crimelord or both, she has no place in Paris; her dark legacy is a curse on his city, and that he will find her. La Fleur du Mal tells Jeannine that she should kill Joubert. However, Jeannine retorts that Marc is just doing his job, and that he is her fiancé. However, the sword ignores her, saying that Jeannine can get close to Joubert and kill him, since the sword is thirsty. Jeannine shouts at the sword that it will take the blood it is given and like it. The sword says that "such small wounds" will not be enough and that it is always thirsty. Jeannine shouts that, though her ancestor's bargain means she must wield him, she will decide how to do so. As Jeannine shouts that she will not give in to the sword's bloodlust, she is attacked by a Summoner to compete in The Collector's and The Grandmaster's Contest of Champions. The Contest's First Phase Guillotine is seen standing behind The Collector and Maestro when the Red Team is summoned to the Battlerealm. Preparing for the Next Phase It is mentioned by Stick that Guillotine tried to fight The Collector and Maestro upon her summoning to the Battlerealm, though she notes that she "ended up right back in the crystal".''Contest of Champions'' #2 Personality Abilities and Powers Abilities *'Master Swordsman:' Jeannine has shown proficient use with a sword. Equipment *'La Fleur du Mal:' La Fleur du Mal is a demon sword found in the Parisian catacombs by Jean Desmarais in October of 1793. Given that it was discovered 200+ years before the storyline, La Fleur du Mal appears to be hard to break or scratch. In fact, it was able to cut through Captain America's shield, which is made of vibranium, thought to be the strongest metal on Earth. La Fleur du Mal has an unquenchable bloodlust (even being able to absorb blood). The sword speaks directly to its wielder, though Gamora can hear it speak. Appearances Gallery Guillotine concept art.jpg|Concept art References Category:Comic Book Character